Wireless communication systems are widely employed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more CDMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in a set of documents including “C.S0002-A Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems,” the “C.S0005-A Upper Layer (Layer 3) Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems,” and the “C.S0024 cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” (the cdma2000 standard), and (4) some other standards.
Call setup is a procedure by which a mobile station and a base station establish communication. During call setup, various parameters may be negotiated, and other parameters may be directed by the base station without negotiation. These parameters are known as the service configuration record (SCR) and non-negotiable service configuration record (NNSCR), respectively. There may be a large number of parameters included in these records, and the time spent in negotiation and transfer of these parameters increases call setup time and uses system resources. Collectively these parameters and descriptors may be referred to as a configuration. Also, a set or subset of these parameters and/or descriptors may be referred to as a configuration. The exact makeup of a configuration may be specific to implementation, system, design and/or operation.
Release A of the cdma2000 standard provides for a procedure to minimize the time spent in call setup when parameters have been previously negotiated. A mobile station can store the mutually agreed to service configuration when it releases all dedicated channels and returns to the idle state. A mobile station may then attempt to reestablish a connection, whether initiating a new voice call or re-connecting a dormant data communication session. The mobile station sends an indication to the base station that a configuration has been stored and may still be useful for the new session. The mobile station sends an identifier for identifying the stored configuration, known in the cdma2000 standard as SYNC_ID. The SYNC_ID can be transmitted in an Origination Message, for a mobile station originated call, or a Page Response Message, for a mobile station terminated call. In response, the base station may instruct the mobile station, via a Service Connect Message, after dedicated channels have been established, that the mobile station should use the stored configuration. If so, the need for performing service negotiation is eliminated and the call setup time is reduced.
For this procedure to succeed, the stored service configuration must be identical at the mobile and base stations. In other words, the stored service configuration should be synchronized. If the mobile station and the base station attempt to use unsynchronized stored service configurations, the communication will fail, requiring additional system access attempts and subsequent renegotiation of parameters, thus actually increasing call setup time. There is therefore a need in the art for synchronization of stored service parameters.